


An Enemy He Remains

by Averia



Series: Your Heart, My Hands [1]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Deception, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: No mercy is bestowed on a thief entering a mercenary's house.





	An Enemy He Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Something short for in between. I might turn this into an OS-Collection.

Slade opens his eye to darkness. Dick is still peacefully sleeping in his arms, the thin summer blanket slipping down his shoulder and Slade nuzzles against the warm skin, unsure why he has woken in the first place. Then, he hears it again, silent steps creeping through their home on the ground floor. His gaze sharpens in annoyance, and he slowly rises, his ears straining, so he can follow the path the criminal is going. A thief? A robber? Or something nastier? His phone is blinking, the security breach at least well documented. He cancels the alert just before Dick starts shifting beside him.

"Slade?"

His voice is rough and quiet with sleep, his eyes barely open.

Slade leans forward, kisses his shoulder and the hero hums.

"I'm just thirsty," he responds, "I'll be back before you know it."

Dick mumbles an affirmation, curling in on himself and snuggling further into the bed.

Slade remains for a moment, watches as his breathing evens out once again, and then he stands, expression growing cold. Whatever love and care he has left remains with Dick, fueling the warmth still clinging to the sheets.

No one breaches his security and invades his home without proper punishment.

He leaves his gun under his pillow and his knife between his books. His sword gleams innocently from the window sill, but he does not make a move for it either.

Bloodshed will leave too much evidence.

He is silent in the darkness, watches the thief roam through the living room, careful to remain in his prey's blind spot.

Sooner than anyone could expect, he is behind him, hands already raised to snap his neck and throw him into an ally, not to be found until Slade wills it.

For a second he expects light to flood the room, for Dick to look at him with so much hurt in his eyes he cannot stand it.

His grip is steady, muscles constricting. A crack and lifeless eyes stare up at him. The second is over.

For another moment Slade remains still, listens to the quiet return to the house, and then he adjusts his grip on the still warm corpse to carry the man into the garage. He disposes of the body in the old car and sends Wintergreen a message to take care of it, autocorrect all but writing the words for him. In three days or so the police will find a bloating corpse at the outskirts of town, the kill completely unassociated with him.

He takes a glass of water upstairs - a lie on his tongue should Dick bother to ask why he took so long - and slips back under the warm sheets to push his body against the smaller frame.

Dick mumbles a complaint at his cold hands and Slade grins against his skin, sneaks one hand up to his lover’s chest.

"I'm tired, Slade," Dick whines, hastily pushing back against him when he spreads the cold over the warm skin. His hands are batted away and Dick turns to glare at him.

"I just can't sleep without my goodnight kiss."

Dick's lips part and Slade expects a pun, instead, they form into a smile. Fingers rise to gently brush strands of white hair out of his face and then lips press to his in the gentlest of motions. A tingling sensation befalls his whole body and his tongue curls as if physical resistance is the only way he can keep the truth from spilling past his lips.

Dick settles back, hair a black halo around his head, but the hand stays, framing the side of his face.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Of course," Slade says and kisses his lover's wrist with his eye closed, "I love you more. "


End file.
